vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikagura School Suite
Mikagura School Suite (ミカグラ学園組曲 / Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku) is an on-going series of songs by Last Note. and illustrated by Akina. Story "An unusual after-school life, begins now." - author's comment.http://amesubs.tumblr.com/ Translated by Ame The Mikagura School Suite is a a boarding high school, where each of the students must join an after-school activity club. The representatives of the clubs then battle between each other with their special abilities, and the results of these battles influence school life of all of the club members. The school only allows clubs of the cultural type. The story begins with Ichinomiya Eruna, who is a freshman at Mikagura High School, and shows her first days at new school and how she interacts with various other students which all belong to a different school club. The guide book given to all new students, which Eruna carries, reveals several school rules: 1. All freshmen must join one extracurricular activity club within one month. Any student that does not do so will be expelled. 2. If you wish to create a new club, it will only be accepted if you have three members. However, the school only admits cultural activity clubs. 3. The tournaments that are held at fixed intervals will determine the rank of all the clubs existing in the school. The ranks will influence the clubroom assignments in the dormitories for all club members, their food, and other similar school life matters. The tournaments will be judged solely by the teachers.http://amesubs.tumblr.com/ Translated by Ame The series features several protagonists, mainly captains of various activity clubs and follows their life at Mikagura High School. Characters Ichinomiya Eruna A girl who appears to be the main protagonist of the series. She chose to enter Mikagura High School after reading the informational book about the school, handed to her by Shigure, and "admiring their adorable uniforms and graceful school life with only clubs of the cultural type." After arriving at school however, she discovers that the school isn't really the way she imagined it. Still, she chooses to look forward to her new school life. She is very cheerful and social, having no problems befriending other club members, but is also a bit clumsy and naive. She has a flying cat named Bimi who always follows her around. In the novel it is said that she is 158cm tall, blood type O, and likes cute girls. Akama Yuto Being a member of the drama club, he is very good at acting and has no problems deceiving people, which he uses in his daily life to put a facade of happiness around himself, even if in reality he is struggling with emotional problems. It appears his parents divorced when he was younger, which seperated him from his brother. That may have resulted in his desire to protect those close to him so that they won't disappear too. He cherishes his fellow club members very much. In the novel it is said that he is 161cm tall, blood type A, and likes all types of animals. Yasaka Himi More information to come... In the novel she says she is 200cm tall, but supposedly she is only 148cm tall. Her blood type is B, and she likes candy. Minatogawa Sadamatsu More information to come... He is 175cm tall, blood type AB, and he likes places where he can space out. Imizu Asuhi More information to come... In the novel he is 160cm tall, blood type A, and enjoys night-time strolls. Mikagura Seisa More information to come... She is 159cm tall, blood type AB, and she likes her house. She is also the headmistress's granddaughter. Kuzuryu Kyoma More information to come... He is 177cm tall, blood type O, and he likes freedom. Ninomiya Shigure He was the one who made Eruna decide to enter Mikagura High School, by showing her the school's guide book. He is 178cm tall, blood type A. Songs References Category:Song series